Sebaciel drabbles, sorta
by JustPassinThrough
Summary: Follow the life of Ciel and Sebastian after that one amazing day. This is the sequel, sorta, to Is he Loved? so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know some people have been waiting for this. I'm sorry it took so long, but my schedule has been busy and my grandfather had back surgery not long ago. So please try to be understanding.**

 **Now, updates are not going to be quick, meaning I will update once a month, twice if I find time. Thanks, awesomeninjamonkey.**

 **Also, I may or may not have forgotten to mention that Ciel kissing Sebastian, of his own actions, had turned him into a demon.**

It's been about one hundred twenty-seven years since Ciel and Sebastian confessed their love to each other. One hundred twenty-seven years this exact date. One hundred twenty-seven years since Ciel became a demon.

Now in 2015 he had changed his appearance to match that of the humans. His daily attire consisted of a dark blue t-shirt, that matches his eye color, black jeans, a black jacket that fit him a bit snug, a completely black converse. His hair had grown a little, but no one could tell the difference.

Sebastian had changed his look as well; a red t-shirt, black pants, black converse, and the occasional hoodie. Although he kept himself clean and cut his hair, it was still about the same length. He also had a thing for wearing aviators, meaning he felt like a bad ass.

As of right now, the two were out buying groceries for their home. And although he didn't need it, Ciel constantly begged for something sweet to eat, even just a small bag of cookies. And every time Sebastian would decline saying that he's had enough sweets to last a lifetime.

"But Sebastian," Ciel cried, "You said I could get something next time, for the past three months!" "Yes and there's good reason I do. You completely indulge yourself in sweets and it's become a bit of a problem." Ciel gawked, "No it hasn't. I haven't had a single sweet since last night. That's entirely too long without eating something that has even the tiniest amount of sugar." With a sigh Sebastian said, " Alright, but just this once. And not something too sugary, a demon on a sugar high is enough to make one wish they were a mortal on their death bed." "Thank you," Ciel said and rushed off to get what he wanted, a pint of ice cream. Chocolate as a matter of fact.

When they finally got back home, Sebastian put the groceries away while Ciel sat himself on the couch, turned on the television, and continued to eat his ice cream. He found the taste to be appealing, for it was the first time he's eaten it. As he was scooping up the last bite, he felt a hand grab his, looked up to see what was taking place, and, to his horror, saw Sebastian stick the spoon in his mouth and pull it out, nothing left on the piece of silverware.

Ciel gaped at his lover before taking Sebastian's face in his small hands, pressing his lips to the others, gaining entrance to the others mouth, and taking back what was rightfully his. Once he pulled back, he smiled, in a proud fashion as if to say 'I always win' or 'You know you can't beat me'.

Deciding it would be best to go to bed, Sebastian picked Ciel up and proceeded to carry the younger to their room. Once they were both dressed, Ciel in a Walking Dead t-shirt and black pants and Sebastian in a pair of his black pants, and their heads hit the pillows, well Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's chest, but it still felt like a pillow, they instantly fell into the luxury of sleep.

 _Ciel'sDreamCiel'sDream*purpleswirlspurpleswirls*Ciel'sDream_

 _Ciel's dream started fairly normal. He was sitting in the living room, cuddled into Sebastian's side, and watching his favorite show, The Walking Dead, that the dream went awry. The television turned off, the sun just disappeared, and it got cold, not winter cold, but a malicious cold that sent ominous shivers down your back._

 _Ciel turned to Sebastian, but he wasn't there. The scene changed, he was back in the Phantomhive manor, the servants all in a line, including Sebastian, with disapproving looks._

" _You're parents would be ashamed. You've ruined the Phantomhive name," said Tanaka._

" _You gave up. You stopped trying. You're not meant to be a Phantomhive," came the voices of the other three servents._

 _And finally came the voice he needed the most, "Did you really think I really loved you? Did you really think anyone loved you? You're a pathetic fledgling. You're nothing."_

 _At Sebastian's words, Ciel wanted to cry. He truly thought Sebastian loved him, how could he do this to him? How could he be such a fool?_

Back in the real world *blueswirlsblueswirls*

While Ciel was living out his night terror, Sebastian was completely awake. Ciel had started thrashing about in his sleep and was saying things like, "Why? Why don't you love me anymore? Am I really a disappointment to you? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Sebastian awoke the instant Ciel started flailing. He became frantic when he couldn't wake him up.

With a sudden jolt Ciel jumped a few inches out of the bed, landed back in his spot, and immediately began to cry. Sebastian, oblivious to the reason his little love was in tears, wrapped his arms around the boy, and assured him that everything was alright, that nothing happened, that whatever happened was merely a nightmare.

"W-what h-hap-pened?" Ciel choked out after the tears had stopped. Sebastian, who didn't want to let Ciel be released of his confines, answered in a small voice, "You had another nightmare." He looked down at the mattress, his bangs covering his eyes. He felt terrible, he couldn't help his lover through a nightmare and always felt a bit guilty afterwards. Why, Sebastian had no idea, he guessed it's because he's useless in the situation. Comforting people was never something he was good at until Ciel came into his life.

"Oh," was all the blackish blue haired boy could say. To say he was upset would be an understatement. He knew why, Sebastian. He felt as though he were a burden to the elder, giving him stress, making him feel useless, and all the other things he does to the raven haired demon. He wished he wouldn't have so many nightmares. Maybe then Sebastian will love him a little more.

"What happened this time?" Sebastian inquired. "I-I was back at the manor. There was Tanaka, Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and y-you. You were all saying horrible things to me. But what you said hurt the most. You kept taunting me about how you didn't love me and how could I be so foolish. It…hurt. And I don't know what to do anymore."

Sebastian was astonished. His beloved Ciel was subconsciously doubting his love. How did he not notice? How could Ciel ever think something like that? Then he realized why. Sebastian was distancing himself from Ciel and vice-versa. While he was still holding the younger captive in his arms, Sebastian looked up, making sure Ciel could see what he was doing, and crashed his lips upon the younger.

Washed up in the sea of emotion, Ciel didn't process what was happening. When reality finally gave him a slap on the back of the head or more like Sebastian finally gave him a slap on the ass(think of this as you will), Ciel realized that he was so caught up in sealing himself away, that the one person he cared for and loved the most was worried. Well, worried was an understatement, frightened was more like it.

But, being Ciel meant that he didn't know what to do, he was so washed up in despair. So he figured that it'd be all right if he curled up into the crimson eyed devil, alerting him the younger was okay.

And everything was. They had nothing to gain. Nothing to lose. For once, the world was on Ciel's side, and he absolutely loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, for those of you waiting for my other fic to be updated, please be patient, I'm working on it. The inspiration well is going dry.**

 **Btw if any of you want to request something for this fic, don't feel shy to do so.**

 **Also, negative reviews are not welcome here, if you don't have anything good to say, then keep it in your head.**

The worst possible thing to ever happen to him. No phone, no laptop, no tablet, not even an mp3. This was it, this was the end of his life, although he can't die. Say good bye to Ciel Phantomhive, for he will never be heard from again.

Thinking it had been a wise decision, Sebastian took all technology from Ciel's arsenal, for a month. Why you may ask, Ciel got an F in algebra on his report card, and seeing as Ciel had no discipline for a LONG time in his life, decided he'd be the one to do it.

It also might have something to do with Sebastian being jealous of the devices, believing they were stealing his adorable kitten away from him.

But Ciel didn't want to hear it. It was Sebastian's fault for keeping him up so goddamn late. He really loved the older demon, but sometimes he didn't like him.

As of the current moment, Ciel was dangling himself upside down on his bed. Most would say he's brooding, others would call him childish, but in reality, this was how Ciel came up with some of his best plans.

Alas the world was not on his side today, seeing as his brain refused to process the fact that if he were human he'd be dead, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of this. Just because he didn't have his phone, laptop, tablet, mp3, or any other form of technology know to man didn't mean he was going to give up.

Finally springing up right onto his bed, only to fall off, he came up with an idea, whether it was from giving his head relief or hitting his head on the floor he didn't know nor care actually.

~Le timeskipbecauseI'mabitch~

Having gone to the store to get the necessary things he would need, Ciel was getting ready. What he expected, was lost on him, for he wasn't exactly in his right state of mind. _Damn cat ears_ , he thought, _and this fucking tail._ Yes, Ciel had dressed as a cat, making himself a mixture of Sebastian's most favorite things in the world: Ciel and cats.

After succeeding in not tripping over his tail, Ciel called out to his older lover. "Sebastian~" he called seductively. He instantly found himself against the wall, his arms pinned up over his head, and Sebastian's mouth on his, locked in a heated kiss.

Sebastian's hands went to the child's pants, nearly forgetting how to pull them off of the sexy kitten. He succeeded in the task, almost forgetting his sanity in the process, why Ciel had to be so damn sexy, he didn't know, nor did he really want to.

Feeling a slight bulge in Sebastian's own drawers, he decided to be a tease and lightly rubbed the spot in his hand. Seeing the shivers run up and down Sebastian's spine made Ciel even more horny than he already was ( **Might I just add that I have no idea where this is headed** ).

"You may want to be careful, you might get more than what you bargained for," Sebastian warned, wanting to fuck his lover to Christmas. Ciel, being the prideful boy he was, merely stated, "I'll take what I can get, not like it's something I can't handle."

~Le time skip because I can't do this and I'm a huge bitch~

Oh, how wrong he was, he most definitely couldn't handle the pain he felt the next morning. His ass felt like many jolts of electricity had flew straight through it ( **Bear with me, I'm still a kid and have no idea what it feels like** ). He couldn't even sit up in bed!

It's all thanks to his ass of a boyfriend…but at least he got his electronics back. Worked like a charm; having the daylights fucked out of himself gets him just about everything he wanted…

If only he could move. Then he'd be able to get everything he wanted. For now, that will have to wait, at least he got his 'loving and dedicated servant', as Sebastian phrased it, back. Not an entirely bad trade.

 **Wow, short chapter, it feels horrible. Anyway, use your (in Spongebob's voice)** _ **imagination**_ **for that one part I don't think I can write just yet.**

 **To make up for the short chappie, I am posting another one tomorrow for Christmas. But, the one after that won't be until late January.**

 **That's all I have to say, thanks for reading, love you guys~!**


End file.
